User blog:Redkite/Two New Ideas
Hey guys, it's Redkite again. I've been on holiday for the last week or so but I've returned and it had given me plently of time to produce some ideas and this time I'm returning with two. Idea #1 Well, the first of my ideas is fairly small but major. Three components make up the Battlefield 3 DLC's we purchase and enjoy: #New Maps #New Vehciles #New Weapons What I'm focusing on for idea #1 is weapons. Players receive six to eight weapons in DLC's like Karkland and Close Quarters, what I'm getting at here is maybe weapon only DLC's. These are basically small DLC's that would appear up on the purchasing area like the Xbox Marketplace and PlayStation Store that contain only weapons. Weapons are a major influence on how the gaming experience is for players in multiplayer as the weapon can decide, in combination with the skill of player, how many kills you get. I would happily purchase small DLC's at the price of a normal DLC divided by 3'' ''= $15, $15 / 3 = $5, a normal DLC is worth $15 dollars with the three components stated above, each component is techniqually worth $5 since an overall DLC is $15 '''and think many other players would too, weapons are redefined and very unique through the attachment and customization system in Battlefield and releasing small DLC's of weapons every once in a while would really make the experience enjoyable. To combine this with new attachments like new scopes would be very buyable in my opinion, an example of a weapon DLC could be: Urban Warfare Weapons Pack: *Pistols: Makarov PM , Sig Sauer P226 *PDW: Colt Model 933 , XM8 Compact Variant *Carbines: L22 Carbine ,IMI Micro-Galil *Assault Rifles: XM8 Assault Rifle , G36 Rifle *Sniper Rifle/Marksmans Rifle: FR F2 Rifle , WA2000 *Explosive: AT4 Rocket launcher , NLAW Laucnher *New Attachments: M68 Aimpoint Scope , Multi-design Grip (Grip with a Bipod below it, would take up two accessory slots on the attachement slots) It's basically just weapons that come in a cheap DLC to keep players intrested and enjoyed with Battlefield 3 until a full DLC next comes out. BF3 has beautiful weapon design and sound and very detailed and accurate design for almost all weapons that appear in the game and it is very enjoyable and addictive, I personally believe releasing weapon DLC's would hinder the boredom of reoccurance some players may start to endure and keep strengthen the bond between community and creator as DICE do listen to our ideas and suggestions and could take weapon ideas and produce them. Idea #2 For my second idea I'm proposing I'll be tackling customization in a new area. Battlefield has always had the four famous classes, a strong tradition that keeps players entertained with a variety of weapons and abilities, but is it time, with a growing demand for Battlefield 3 multiplayer service, to introduce '''a new class? Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the 'Special Ops Class': Too keep his look and design in beta stage, I believe that the assault classes of the Battlefield: Bad Company 2 should be re-defined and re-disgned into Battlefield 3 while still maintaining the masked face and glasses. The Special Ops class is unique is several ways, he is not on the frontline fighting like the Medic, he is not repairing and destroying vehicles like the Engineer, he is not supporting and re-plenishing his comrades ammo like the Support and he is not taking out enemies from a long distance like the Marksman, the Special Ops class is a combat able scout that mixes together similar Medic,Support and Recon class properties: *Weapons: PDW's: UMP 45 , P90 etc.. and basic pistols. *Accessory #1: M320 Coloured/Hazardess Smoke Launcher (Produces large mass of coloured smoke that covers a large area for a long period of time and automatically spots all infantry and ground vehicles for double normal spotting time, the enemy locations are revealed on both the large map and mini-map and the marker suitable to the spotted person/vehicles is visible'/' Produces a small mass of hazardess smoke for three minutes that inpares one's vision to a blur until they are distanced from the smoke and cancels out healing from a medical pack and self-healing over time until un-exposed) *Accessory #2: 'Stick' Grenade/None (Replaces the standard grenade with a prototype grenade enhanced with a sticky coating that attaches to any surface except special fibre-optic gloves worn by the user, the grenade is more powerful than the average grenade but as a result is heavier and has a smaller throwing distance and a longer timer that may present players with the oppitunity to fire at the grenade with a weapon that may hit the armers and cancel out the grenade, however, hitting the initial grenade and not the armer will result in the grenade exploding, it will damage vehciles significantly in specific places and is very effective against surfaces like walls) *Accessory #3: Binoculars w/Built-in Laser Designator/Flashbang (Allows the player to use a special pair of binoculars with similar look and properties to the Binoculars seen in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the binoculars have a built-in Laser Designator that targets enemy vehicles like a SOFLAM and doubles the time of a spotted target if spotted with the binoculars/A unique grenade from the Campaign, the player must press the button for Accessory 2 for the player to switch his normal grenade with the flashbang grenade. When thrown, the flashbang will trigger after a short time and produces a very loud and powerful flash that drowns out all over sound with a high-pitch ringing and blinds one with a white flash before leaving one's sight blurred for a few seconds, does not damage health) The Special Ops class can both operate as a soldier and a spotter and can be affective against enemy vehicles, he is designed to help squad co-operation against opponents, this is only a idea and has a way to go because there are many other areas that need to be covered. Overall Well, overall what do you think of both ideas? New weapon DLC's that can spruce up combat abit a new class to join the battle? Leave your oppinnions are personal ideas relevant below and sorry for any spelling mistakes, thanks for reading, Redkite out. Category:Blog posts